


No Other Shade of Blue But You

by agntquake084



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blue Shirt Sousa, Cozy Kitchen, Daisysous, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Sousy, daisysousa, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: Agents Johnson and Sousa find themselves in the Zephyr's kitchen on yet another sleepless night.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	No Other Shade of Blue But You

**Author's Note:**

> This quick one shot was inspired by a conversation with the Sousa Sluts so this one is for you! I took an idea and ran with it-it was too cute not to write about. Let the record show I also didn't edit this much so here's some random words strung together.

Daisy’s feet padded softly against the carpeted Zephyr floor. It was obviously late- all the lights had been dimmed and every agents’ door was shut. May had landed the cloaked Zephyr in an empty field for safety after coming out of the time storm they were caught in. They had been camping out for a few days, waiting for the Chronicoms to make their next jump or for some kind of signal from Fitz as to where to go next. That is, if they would even hear anything again from either. 

The whole team was a bit shaken up after the time loop, even though Daisy and Coulson were the only two who were more aware of everything that happened. They had lost Enoch, and Simmons was taking it especially hard, doing her best to hide it but Daisy could see through her fake smiles. 

Daisy hadn’t been sleeping much, her thoughts constantly racing with Enoch’s last few words. Pushing those thoughts to the sideline for now, Daisy flicked the lights on in the kitchen, quietly opening the cupboard to grab a light purple mug from the shelf. The clock on the wall read 2:00 A.M. It was too early to start a pot of coffee, not because she didn’t want any, but because she didn’t want the noise of the machine to wake anyone else up. 

She rummaged through drawers until she found Jemma’s stash of tea bags and grabbed one off the top. Dropping the bag into her mug, she turned to fill her cup from the hot water tab. Daisy knew Simmons would be so disappointed in how she was making her tea when there was a perfectly good kettle on the counter, but that would’ve been even louder than the coffee pot.

Turning the light off, Daisy stepped out of the kitchen into the small, yet cozy common area just a few steps away. There was one couch and a few cushioned chairs around a coffee table. Daisy laughed to herself, thinking about Fitzsimmons rushing to retrofit the Zephyr for these jumps, yet having time to add a common room. As if they had time to relax together on a normal basis, they had even less time now. 

With just the dim overhead lights of the Zephyr on, Daisy curled into one of the couches with her tea. She would often sit by herself late into the night thinking about the complexity of their situation, and tonight was no exception. She was lost in her own waterfall of thoughts, momentarily disconnected from reality. The kitchen light flicked on suddenly, saving Daisy from being drowned in her own mind, but simultaneously making her jump, spilling her tea. 

“Shoot,” she scoffed to herself. She turned her attention to find Daniel Sousa standing in the kitchen, obviously startled to see her there.

“Daisy,” he let out a relieved sigh, “gosh you scared me! What were you doing sitting in the dark?”

“Well, I was drinking tea…” Daisy gestured to her now tea-stained SHIELD issue sweatpants. 

Daniel grabbed some paper towels off the counter, hand outstretched to offer them to Daisy, who had crossed the way to meet him in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Daisy smirked. She took the towels from Daniel and dabbed at her sweats. 

“Can’t sleep.” Sousa shrugged. “But, these pajamas are extremely comfortable, and double as regular pants!” He gestured at his matching SHIELD sweatpants.

Daisy couldn’t help but smile at him. For a man out of time, he made her feel more in the moment. She had told Coulson she was glad Sousa was here, and she meant it. 

With her pants now mostly dry, she tossed the paper towels and leaned against the counter across from Sousa. His smile was soft, like the kind you would give to an old friend.

“So Agent Johnson, what’s on your mind at this hour of the night, huh? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Daisy remembered the conversation they had in one of the final loops, which she realizes he doesn’t remember. But she did, and his words had meant a lot to her. Sousa didn’t do anything without reason, he was genuinely interested in her, and that made Daisy’s heart flutter. 

Sousa was searching Daisy’s face, waiting patiently for her to respond. 

Daisy let out a sigh, rubbing her eyes. “Everything is just hitting me at once I guess. Enoch...Enoch being gone, not knowing how to help Simmons, May’s emotions. I just don’t know how to help them.” 

A stray tear fell softly down Daisy’s cheek. She didn’t even realize she was crying until Daniel had closed the space between them and gently brushed the tear away with his thumb. 

“Sorry, I know this is a lot for you too. Given we basically stole you from your old life.” Daisy looked at the floor. She was acutely aware of how close Sousa was to her, and her breath caught in her throat. 

“Hey, don’t worry about me. You all saved me from imminent death, so I should be thanking you. I’m here now, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you...and the team.” Daniel hesitated before adding on the last part. 

Daisy drew her eyes to meet his face. His eyes were worried, the kind of worry that made your heart break, that meant he truly cared. Daisy leaned her head on Sousa’s chest, his arms gently wrapping her in a hug. He ran a hand down the back of her hair, reminding Daisy of when they were back in the barn just a few days earlier. She pulled back from the hug, staring at his face for a moment before leaning in to gently brush her lips against his. It was a quick kiss, but Daisy’s heart was still racing. Even though they had kissed in a loop before, Daniel didn’t remember it, and Daisy didn’t know if that was something he still wanted.

Daisy shook her head, “Gah sorry I didn’t know if you-”

Sousa put his hands on her face, his lips more intense against hers this time. Daisy’s hands fumbled behind her, reaching out to push herself to sit on top of the counter without pulling away from Daniel. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Sousa’s hands strayed from Daisy’s face down to rest against her waist, Daisy’s fingers now tangled in his loose curls. Their bodies melted together, as if they had done this a million times over. 

Daisy only pulled away when her air supply ran short, resting her hands on his chest. She did her best to hide the smile creeping up on her face, her cheeks now burning red. Daniel put a hand under her chin, tilting her face up to his, leaving one last kiss lingering on her lips before stepping back to pull Daisy off her perch on the counter. 

“Like I said, I’m here to help you.” Sousa chuckled and Daisy blushed even harder. He reached behind her to grab her now empty mug before getting a second cup for himself. Daisy watched as he moved about the kitchen, delicately pouring her a cup of tea. 

Daniel nodded toward the common room. Tea in hand, Daisy followed Daniel to the couch. She took a sip of her tea before setting it down on the coffee table. Daisy hesitated for a moment before tucking her legs under her and laying her head in Daniel’s lap. Daniel gingerly rested a hand on the side of her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

Daisy’s hand rested on Sousa’s knee. “You know, you don’t look half bad in these sweatpants.” 

Sousa laughed. “I can’t lie, they are extremely comfortable. But I don’t think they’re my style exactly.”

Daisy looked up at Sousa’s face. Her mind was calm for the first time in a few days. She felt like she could breathe again, even if for just a moment. She truly was happy he was here.

“I think I like you in blue the best.”


End file.
